


Partition

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, For the Future Festival (Free!), Limousine Sex, M/M, Suits, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin slides along the black leather seat of the limo until he's shoulder-to-shoulder with Haru. "Well," he suggests lightly, "I bet I can distract you for the next hour and a half."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> For the Future Festival: Day 5 - Celebrities
> 
>  
> 
> _Driver, roll up the partition, please..._

It's not every day a potential corporate sponsor sends a stretch limousine to ferry you to a swanky brand launch party in another city. Marveling at the expense, Rin runs his hands across the leather seats and grins at Haruka, who is sitting stiffly across the wrap-around bench seat from him. Haru keeps fiddling with his cufflinks. He looks sharp as hell, but Rin can tell he's feeling out of his element.

"Hey," Rin says, reaching out a hand to rest on Haru's shoulder. "Not bad, eh? They even got snacks in here - I wonder if they stocked those fish crackers you like?"

Haru shows no sign of relaxing or intending to respond, but he follows with his eyes while Rin starts poking around the minibar. "Wow, fancy drinks too. I mean, not that we should be drinking, it's no good for our training this close to a competition, but… ah, here."

He sits up with a couple bottles of Italian seltzer, a packet of nori-wrapped rice crackers, and a box of black pepper-flavor Pretz. "Here, it's mostly sweets, but these'll do. A few extra carbs won't kill us." He tears the Pretz box open and fishes out a stick, which he pokes towards Haru's resolutely closed mouth. "Say 'aaaah'…"

Haru's brows are furrowed in irritation, but after a moment he sighs and relents, opening his mouth and snapping off a bite of the offered cracker stick. Rin looks disproportionately gleeful.

"This is going to be fun!" he announces, eating the rest of the cracker. "I mean, we've both been killing it in competition lately, and we look damn good cleaned up a little like this. They're definitely going to want at least one of us for their new campaign. We're gonna get wooed and that means star treatment."

Haruka sighs and rest his chin in his hand, looking out the window. "I don't care about sponsorship."

Rin snorts. "The hell you don't. This is one of the top elite swimsuit companies in the world. Are you seriously telling me that if a box of brand new swimsuits showed up on your doorstep tomorrow, you'd tell the delivery carrier to take it away? Bullshit."

Haru looks thoughtful. "I've read about them," he volunteers at length. "I've never worn one, but I think it would feel really good in the water. You slide right through, there's not enough drag to even feel it."

Rin grins. "Exactly! You want this. Do a couple photo shoots, let them fuss over you for a couple hours a month, and free jammers will be yours. Free jammers as far as the eye can see." He smiles and bites another Pretz stick in half, flashing his sharp teeth.

Haru reaches over, finally uncurling himself from his closed-off posture, and takes the bag of rice crackers. They share their snacks and watch the scenery outside the window, as the sleek black car whizzes through the twilight past schools and shopping centers and eventually farms and forests.

Haru checks his watch. "It's only been 25 minutes," he remarks with a frown.

Rin quirks an eyebrow. "Are you really dying for this to be over?"

Haru says nothing.

"We're not even around people yet. It's just you and me and this swanky-ass limo ride. I am delightful company, we have excellent snacks, and I'm pretty sure this button opens the moonroof." He presses it. It does.

Haru sighs. "I'd rather be swimming," he says quietly, looking down and to the side at nothing in particular.

Rin cracks his neck and makes a _tsk_ sound against his teeth, but Haru is Haru. Of course he'd rather be swimming.

Rin crawls and scoots along the black leather until he's shoulder-to-shoulder with Haru, who looks somewhere between confused and alarmed. "Well," Rin suggests lightly, "I bet I can distract you for the next hour and a half."

At that, Haru's eyes widen almost imperceptibly, but Rin's good. He can tell. He grins predatorily.

"The driver," says Haru, and Rin scoffs.

"What do you think that partition is for? I bet it's soundproof."

"You don't know."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to be quiet, then."

"Like you should talk."

Rin slides a hand up the nape of Haruka's neck and into his hair, and uses it to pull Haru's mouth against his. The response is enthusiastic.

As they kiss, Rin unbuttons Haru's charcoal jacket, slides it carefully off his shoulders, and breaks away momentarily to fold it over the far side of the seat back. He does the same with his own, lighter gray. These suits are designer and he's not interested in getting chewed out by the stylist their team manager had sent over.

Whenever he takes his mouth away, Haru makes soft noises of disapproval into the empty space it leaves. A shiver climbs up Rin's back. Is Haru really that wound up?

He leans close again and they lock eyes. Haru takes him firmly by the collar and sticks his tongue in Rin's mouth. Well, that answers that question.

Rin makes small surprised, muffled moaning sounds as Haru kisses him aggressively and begins unknotting his necktie. They're both going to have to come off anyway - soon, the slips of red and blue silk (typical) land alongside the jackets on the seat back. Haru brings his hands up to Rin's shoulders and pushes him down onto his back without separating their mouths.

The smell of the seat leather is strong, and Rin is overwhelmed by the way it combines with the spicy aftershave Haru's wearing. He really wasn't expecting this. However well he may think he can read Haruka, the guy is constantly surprising him. Haru unbuttons Rin's shirt and pushes it open, pulls down the neck of his undershirt, and only stops kissing him to instead plant his mouth on Rin's shoulder where it meets his neck.

This time Rin does cry out. Haru places his free hand over Rin's mouth, startling him, and keeps kissing his neck. Rin's going to have serious hickeys all over that shoulder. He knows he should care, since there's no way they won't be visible at the pool on Monday, but fuck it. He arches up, turning his head to give Haru better access, and reaches down to grab Haru by the hips.

After tugging his shirt untucked, Rin's hands slide into Haru's waistband. Suddenly he stops. He wrestles himself free of Haru's insistent mouth and silencing hand and hisses, " _Seriously_?"

Haru only blinks at him, face flushed and lips swollen. 

_Oh, shit._ Rin squeezes his eyes shut for a moment to collect his ability to form words. "Haru, you're wearing a swimsuit under your pants."

Haru licks his lower lip idly and replies huskily, "I thought there might be a pool."

"You thought… oh my god, get over here." Rin grabs Haru's head in both hands and pulls him back down fiercely.

The limo hits a bump and they teeter off the seat and onto the floor, breaking the kiss. Rin's relieved that nobody got his tongue bitten off, and takes the opportunity to roll on top of Haru, kneeling over his waist to straddle him, shirt still wide open. He pulls it off slowly, biting his lip and gazing down at Haru, who looks like he wants to devour Rin alive.

"Haru," Rin says softly, a smirk curling his lips, "god, Haru," and then Haru's undoing Rin's belt and fly and Rin's hard dick hits the air and Haru's hands are cool to the touch and it's too much for Rin to say anything else. He groans aloud instead.

Haru sits up, sliding Rin off him, and somehow Rin ends up with his fine wool trousers around his ankles and his bare ass on the leather seat, slouching with his head thrown back beside their neatly folded suit coats. Haru's shed his shirts and is kneeling between Rin's legs, grazing his fingers along the underside of Rin's cock, delicate and cool, driving Rin absolutely senseless.

"Fuck, Haru, you can't just- aah- fuck-" 

Haru sticks his tongue out slightly and slides his mouth down over Rin's dick.

Rin throws an arm across his face to muffle his cries, just in case the partition isn't soundproof after all. It probably isn't enough. Haru's tongue is stroking hot and wet against him while his mouth sucks and slides, and it's really unfair that he's so fucking good at this. Rin growls and grabs a fistful of Haru's hair. Haru looks up at him heatedly and slides down with a swallow to kiss the base and take Rin into his throat.

" _Fuck_ ," explodes Rin, unable to stop himself. He clamps his arm hard over his mouth as Haru adds his hand on top of Rin's, encouraging him to set the tempo. Rin takes in a shuddering deep breath and begins throat-fucking Haru in earnest.

Haru's eyelashes flutter closed and he looks incredibly serene, the image disrupted only by the occasional tears leaking from his eyes and the saliva running down his chin. Rin feels like a dirty, dirty man. Haru is intoxicating.

Presently he's coming, and manages to actually cover most of his noise with his arm. He shoots right down Haru's throat, who swallows and sucks Rin clean on his way off. He's panting when he rocks back to sit on his heels again, looking dazed and messy but pleased with himself. Rin is flustered at the sight of him, in the middle of a moving limousine on the goddamn highway, half-naked, hair mussed, mouth bright red from taking Rin's cock over and over. The thought of his come being inside Haru the whole time they're making their way through the events of the evening is making Rin feel dizzy. He fumbles with his pants, pulling them back up clumsily. It takes some doing.

Wordlessly, Rin half-leans, half-flops forward and takes Haruka's wrist to check the time. They're forty-five minutes out from their destination yet. Plenty of time to give Haru some attention and clean themselves up before hitting the soiree.

Haru is staring vacantly at Rin's hand on his wrist. Rin's face breaks into a grin and he grabs the other one as well, pulling both of them up over Haru's head. Haru's mouth drops open and his breath catches audibly.

"Ready for the next round?" Rin purrs, reaching behind himself for the red silk necktie.

The car continues to roll over the hills and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to [this remix](https://youtu.be/PRqxprLuuOk) of the titular Beyonce song like fifty times while writing this.
> 
> @redcirce, who doesn't even like boyporn, beta'd this for me. they are a rockstar.
> 
> let me know how this characterization works for you, if you've got thoughts on it.


End file.
